1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a wrench that is driven directly to change its direction of operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wrench comprises a wrench body, an actuating member mounted in the wrench body, a pawl member mounted in the wrench body and having a first side engaged with the actuating member, and a direction control knob member mounted on the wrench body to control the operation direction of the pawl member. The direction control knob is formed with a hole to receive a spring and a drive member which is pushed by the spring to press a second side of the pawl member. However, the direction control knob has to provide a hole to receive the spring and the drive member, so that the direction control knob is not made easily, thereby increasing costs of fabrication. In addition, the direction control knob member is secured on the wrench body by a C-shaped snap ring, thereby causing inconvenience in assembly of the direction control knob.